Merchants who sell products online may have vast amounts of data related to the operation of their enterprise. Various individuals may access such data for various purposes using predefined applications that are configured to provide the desired access to the data. Unfortunately, as a merchant grows in size, the number of applications needed to access all of the various types of data relating to the enterprise can also grow. Consequently, it may be difficult to manage the development of the applications so that each application may coordinate with one another.